Imaging devices may perform actions on or with media. For example, imaging devices may print, scan, copy, or perform other actions on or with the media, and may transport the media through the imaging device, into or out of the imaging device, or from the imaging device to another device. In transporting media, imaging devices may transport media of different sizes, thicknesses, or materials.